Scps doctors and some trace amounts of insanity
by The terribly bad author
Summary: Enjoy this Its rare i do anything
1. Chapter 1

Here is a friendly reminder to everyone reading this. I own no current SCP Articles and the SCPs you see will be made by others, also im lazy so some names will be originated from fantasynamegenerators .com

I intend on having multiple chapters in this story but it isnt a guarantee

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW! :D

Chapter one: First conversation

Today we delve into the life of one Dr. Salkov Yakovich.

Despite being called doctor all he really does is inquire about other peoples experiences and give very little help to resolve any issues regarding the tests or their mental health.

{14:00, site 926/Recovery holding}

{Salkov is speaking with RCS Squad Rolling Cage}

"Captain which Scp was your squad assigned to Recover?"

"Scp-082"

" And what were the results"

The captain tenses up when asked this, then sighs and continues

"We captured him but he ate one of my squad mates first"

"Did they tell you how he escaped?"

"No"

" Like most scps he escaped during the massive destruction campaign by 682 in his last breakout"

"and this is important how?"

"Did they not inform you on what happened to his guards?"

"Of course not"

"After 682 ran down the hall way he slammed against the door and dislodged it. Soon 082 proceeded down the hall and ate a piece of every corpse he passed"

"No shit?"

"none. So tell me how your friend died."

The captain tenses up more and seems severely agitated

" that... that basterd.. He ripped Jacksons bloody head off! then he started slowly devouring it like some midnight snack..."

"If you would like to leave it would be ok. these reports are optional"

"Thank you"

The captain leaves the room shaking and mumbling a bit

Salkov walked up to Site commander Rodger

" this one seems to have a low tolerance to the gore that comes with our line of work. I recommend he have a different assignment, mainly one that doesn't have gore"

"Ill consider it"

The two then proceeded to their quarters.

{Authors note I am not responsible for any death dismemberment or suicidal thoughts caused by this work or any other works in this storyline}

Have fun


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I only own this current work your reading

All scps are made by others and may have been tweaked to fit the story

Chapter Two: Why is 682 riding an elephant?

A D-Class enters the room

Salkov enters the room

The D-Class will not stop laughing.

"Is there something funny D-453?"

"IT'S A LIZARD A UNICORN AND A PURPLE ELEPHANT!"

"Come again? Maybe this time speak quieter?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOULL WAKE THE UNICORN!"

"sorry. Ill whisper now"

"GOOD MAYBE HE WONT WAKE UP"

"now what were you testing?"

"ITS MAKES COFFE!"

"im guessing 198?"

"MAYBE"

Salkov's visible irritation starts entering his speech a little

"Sir can you Stop being so loud?"

"MAYBE"

"You seem to wish to aggravate me"

"NOT AT ALL"

"If you don't shut up ill shove the unicorn up your lizards [EXPLICATIVE]"

The calm manner of his voice and his serious expression confused the

D-Class, but he spoke quieter

"I was told to ask it for a drink. I asked it for Funny fear."

"And?"

"Everywhere I look I see a backdrop of a giant lizard riding a purple elephant into a unicorns mouth and exiting its [EXPLICATIVE]"

"Any thing else?"

"Sometimes a statue appears wearing a sombrero who then rides on top of the lizard"

"How big is this lizard?"

"He seems to shift with the environment"

"Ok your free to go. Proceed out the door to your left"

The D-Class is escorted into the side room by a guard

A bang is heard and a flash of light is visible under the door frame

The guard exits alone

"Any Ideas about how he knew of 173 and 682s existence?"

"Not a damn clue. Maybe 198 took all the researchers main fears and blended them. That or a security breach."

"Ill check around then. Don't work to hard its game night in the Cafeteria"

"Which game?"

"Dragon snail racing"

"Sounds fun. Ill be there"

And with that the guard left the room, reloading his side arm

Salkov wrote "Decommissioned from duty" By the D-Class's name


End file.
